


Study Sessions are fun

by faefiction



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, my sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefiction/pseuds/faefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gary gets his ass kicked, Pete is able to get a bit of confidence, with the help of Jimmy Hopkins, of course. Might make this a series, don't know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Sessions are fun

Jimmy Hopkins, most powerful boy in school, openly bisexual, and rough around the edges. He's not that attractive at first glance, but, once you get to know him, you understand that the tough guy is actually nice on the inside.  
Peter “Petey” Kowalski was always the one getting bullied the most. He felt like nobody liked him, and he knew he was right. With Gary Smith breathing down his neck every day of the week and his verbal abuse slowly crumbling him, Petey gave up.  
When Jimmy first came to Bullworth, Petey was certain he would have yet another bully, but once Gary was gone he was able to relax. He came to realise that he was no threat. Yeah, he called him a dork every now and then, but Petey knew he didn't really mean it.  
Petey watched him take over the school, one clique at a time. Jimmy fought his way to the top, making the school a safer space for everyone enrolled. He hurt people when he had to. He was a player, kissing a girl in every group. When Petey saw him kiss a boy in each, however, he saw him in a new light. Jimmy didn't care how he looked to other people. He was just himself. He admired that.  
He was smart, but he did need help from the dork from time to time. They sat on the smaller boy’s bed, an open Math textbook between them, and various pieces of paper strewn everywhere. Petey was chewing on a pencil while Jimmy ranted about how stupid and useless math was.  
“Honestly, why do imaginary numbers exist? They're stupid. They make no sense. If I ever meet the guy who invented them, I'm gonna kick him straight in the nuts,” he rambled. Petey chuckled, writing down an equation for Jimmy to solve.  
Slowly, the two began to subconsciously get nearer to each other until their knees were touching. They closed their books, kicking them off the bed. They were done for today. There's only so much math two teen boys could take.  
They started talking about miscellaneous topics as the larger boy got comfortable, lying down with his hands behind his head. Petey decided to stay upright, too nervous to be in even closer proximity to him. Jimmy had broken it off with Zoe, Petey was able to get through the day without being made fun of, Jimmy’s grades were better… Until he asked something personal to the smaller boy.  
“Hey Pete, is it true you're gay?” he asked, and Petey froze.  
He knew Jimmy was bi. He didn't hide it, but the familiar anxious tightening in his chest didn't want to listen to reason. He nodded slightly. Jimmy nodded too.  
“Alright, just wondering.”  
They fell into an awkward silence, Petey wringing his hands nervously. Jimmy grabbed him, and he flinched. His touch was gentle as he pulled him down, giving him a soft kiss.  
Petey let out a very embarrassing noise at that, squeaking and jerking back, his face flushed a rosy red colour against his slightly pale complexion. Jimmy laughed quietly, pulling him close again.  
He went slower, giving Petey time to comprehend the situation. He wasn't going to hurt him. This wasn't a prank. Their eyes closed as they kissed again.  
Petey took a deep breath, relaxing into the kiss and pressing their lips together a little more firmly. Jimmy reached up, running his rough, large palm over the other boy’s flushed cheek. He flinched at the contact, but leaned into it after a few seconds.  
Jimmy pulled back slowly and quirked a smile at him. Petey decided to lie down then, snuggling up to the infamous new kid. He smiled, his head resting on the place where Jimmy's shoulder and torso met. The ginger ran his fingers in Petey’s hair soothingly, and he closed his eyes.

After about ten minutes of relaxing next to each other, they noticed how late it was getting. Petey was reluctant to say goodbye, but Jimmy kissed him farewell and he couldn't help but smile.  
He changed into his pajamas, lying on his bed and reflecting on the day he had. He felt a little giddy. He was safe. He knew Jimmy wouldn't let anyone hurt him.  
Just as he'd closed his eyes, a soft rap on the door made him bolt upright. He unlocked it, peering out into the hallway. A smiling Jimmy clad in his sleepwear greeted him. He smiled back, letting him inside and shutting the door behind him. Out of habit and paranoia, he locked it, the gears clicking in place and reassuring him.  
Jimmy silently climbed into his bed, patting the space next to him. The brunette took the invitation warmly, lying against the other with his arms wrapped around his large, toned torso.  
He kissed him, his hands moving to his back when Jimmy turned over, his fingers tracing hard muscle. His skin was warm even with cloth obstructing his touch. The larger boy grabbed his other hand, lacing their fingers together, kissing him with more force.  
Their mouths opened and closed against each other, and Petey blushed when he felt Jimmy’s tongue graze his lips. He rubbed their tongues together, groaning softly.  
Jimmy reached down after pulling away. He met Petey’s eyes, unbuttoning the dorky teen’s nightshirt. He bit his lip as he brushed the fabric away, Petey leaning up slightly to pull it off.  
He was lean and pale, his ribs slightly visible. His skin was soft and smelled like girly body wash. Jimmy took off his own shirt, smiling down at him and leaning in for another kiss.  
Their chests pressed together, warm and smooth. Petey breathed in Jimmy’s scent. He smelled like Axe deodorant, though he couldn't put a name to the aroma.  
He sighed contentedly, letting him pull off his pajama bottoms. He wasn't wearing underwear and, he thought with embarrassment, he was standing at full attention.  
Jimmy smiled reassuringly at him, running his calloused thumb over his tip, already slick with pre cum. He gasped, his eyes closed and his back arched. He was an inexperienced virgin, having never kissed anyone or masturbated before. This pleasure was new, and he was slightly glad that Jimmy was his first.  
Jimmy then took off his own bottoms, his member just as hard as Petey’s. The smaller boy looked down, thinking “The carpet matches the drapes” in amusement. He was also slightly intimidated by his length. He was thick and medium-sized, making up what he lacked in length in girth. He'd be lying if he said he didn't ogle the other boy.  
The aforementioned ginger kissed him again, sliding one hand into his discarded pajama pockets and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Being at the top of the school had its perks, including being able to get whatever you wanted if you talked to the right people.  
Petey flushed at the sight, but didn't protest. Jimmy was gorgeous in a rough looking bad boy way. He looked up, staring into the delinquent’s soft brown eyes. Jimmy adjusted their positions until he was sitting between Petey’s spread legs, running his palms over his soft thighs.  
He leaned down, kissing Petey’s tip. His tongue swirled around the throbbing organ. The smaller boy groaned as Jimmy’s mouth closed around his head, sucking gently. The delinquent looked up at him as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking and running his soft tongue over the underside of his shaft.  
Petey’s stomach fluttered as he took in the sight of Jimmy in such a vulnerable state. He pulled him back up, kissing the ginger and spreading his legs for him. He knew how gay sex worked. He knew it was going to be painful.  
They kept kissing as Jimmy squirted a copious amount of lube in his hand, coating his fingers with the thick fluid. He rubbed Petey’s thigh with his other hand, his thumb working in gentle circular motions on the skinny boy’s hip.  
Petey braced himself, taking a deep breath and nodding slightly, giving Jimmy permission to begin. He grunted as one finger was pressed inside him, his body already protesting at the foreign intrusion. He told himself to relax as the large digit explored inside of him.  
It hurt, but, when Jimmy brushed lightly against his prostate, he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. The copper headed boy smirked slightly at this, moving his finger until it pressed into his sweet spot over and over again. He groaned quietly in impatience when he added his second finger, working slightly faster to stretch the smaller boy under him, leaving him gasping for breath as his g spot was stimulated so expertly by the fifteen year old.  
Petey bit his lip, gripping his bedsheets tight while Jimmy worked. He felt impossibly full, vaguely worrying about how large the other boy was. What if he didn't fit? Or, even worse, accidentally made him bleed? He shuddered at the thought, trying to dispel his worries. The biggest bad boy in school was knuckle deep inside of him, stretching him gently but quickly.  
Finally, when Jimmy was completely satisfied, he pulled his fingers out, pouring more lube into his hand and lubing up his shaft. He kissed Petey’s forehead. “You sure about this?” he whispered, earning a nod from the scrawny boy. “You sure you don't want to stop?” After another protesting nod, he positioned himself and slowly but surely entered the teen below him.  
He groaned at the incredible tightness, his eyes fluttering closed. He wiped his hand off on the sheets, gripping Petey’s thighs with his rough palms.  
In contrast, Petey’s eyes were wide open. The breath was knocked out of him, the pain was almost unbearable. Tears formed in the corners of the brown orbs and fell freely onto his pillowcase.  
Jimmy leaned down, his eyelashes ghosting on the crying boy’s cheek. He whispered sweet nothings in his ear, telling him how pretty he was, how tight, how it was going to stop hurting soon.  
Petey let himself be lulled by the other boy’s gentle words, wrapping his arms around his neck and running his fingers against the buzzed hair on his head. He choked out a strangled moan as Jimmy’s tip rubbed right against his sweet spot.  
The delinquent kissed Petey’s tears away, licking up his neck and nibbling gently. He stroked his smooth thighs, soft against his rough hands. He angled himself to hit his g spot more accurately, and the smaller boy’s toes curled.  
“That's right, Petey. Take - _ahh..._ \- every inch of me. Y-You look so - _mmphohfuck_ \- good with my dick buried deep - _ohgodohshityouresofuckingtight_ \- inside you,” he groaned in his ear.  
“ _F-Fuck…_ Jim-Jimmy Hopkins if you even - _ohgodddd…_ \- think a-about stopping I'm g-gonna-” Petey’s threat was cut short with a loud moan and he nuzzled his face in Jimmy’s neck, biting down on his shoulder. He dug his nails in his back, leaving long, burning red lines that the larger boy would definitely feel in the morning.  
Jimmy’s lips traced every inch of Petey’s warm neck, paying attention to his earlobe and worrying it between his teeth gently. He moaned in Petey’s ear, getting lost in his tight heat. He could feel every inch of him inside the skinny boy, who was subconsciously tightening against his length.  
Pete swallowed hard, barely getting enough air from moaning so loudly. He gripped Jimmy’s neck, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.  
Petey kissed Jimmy, running his tongue over the larger boy’s bottom lip. He was close, the unfamiliar feeling of heat pooling in his lower stomach warning he was about to orgasm.  
It seemed like it would be impossible, but he tightened around Jimmy’s cock, on the verge of cumming. Pre cum dripped from his throbbing head, and he let out a broken gasp.  
Just as he was teetering over the edge, Jimmy pulled out abruptly. Petey let out a soft whine, looking up at the older boy.  
“Mn… Why'd you stop…” he whispered, panting.  
“I don't w-want this to end yet, Pete,” Jimmy replied, his voice gravelly in exhaustion and arousal.  
He rolled them over so Petey was sitting on his toned hips, his dick just barely grazing the other’s backside. He pulled him down by his shoulder, kissing him slowly. “Ride me,” he whispered in his ear.  
Petey bit his lip but nodded, lifting himself up enough to position Jimmy’s cock at his entrance. Gripping his shaft firmly, he slowly lowered himself down.  
They both groaned when Petey’s ass met Jimmy’s hips, the sound growing louder as he started moving, in no rush. Jimmy ran his hands lovingly on Pete’s thighs, stroking up and down and massaging them with his thumbs.  
The smaller boy’s eyes slipped closed, moaning as he picked up the pace, his hands gripping Jimmy’s abs. The delinquent bucked his hips up in time with Pete’s movements, throwing his head back against Petey’s pillow and biting his lip.  
The brunette let out one last high pitched moan as his rhythm became erratic, making him spill his seed all over Jimmy’s stomach and chest. The ginger gripped Petey’s hips as he came inside him after a few more thrusts, groaning loudly and pulling him down.  
He pressed their lips together hard, his tongue exploring the smaller boy’s mouth. Slowly, Pete lifted up his hips off of Jimmy’s cock, semen running down and dripping on the other's stomach. He felt full and warm. He sighed, basking in the afterglow of his first time,  
Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair gently, letting the other fall to the side. He smiled at him, kissing his forehead. “That was incredible, Petey,” he said softly, stroking his cheek.  
Petey blushed darkly, returning the smile with a shy quirk of the corner of his mouth. He reached onto his nightstand, grabbing a box of tissues and wiping them both off.  
Jimmy kissed him slowly. “Wanna go out, Pete?” he asked, already sure of his answer. Petey grinned, nodding eagerly and wrapping his arms around the larger boy’s chest.  
He made a soft sound of contentment, tracing random patterns on the other boy’s hard muscles. He closed his eyes as Jimmy stroked his hair, relaxing his tense body.  
After dealing with Gary for so many months, he was always on edge, but brushing his skin against Jimmy’s, he let his guard down, finally feeling safe. He felt like he was home.  
The ginger pulled the covers over both of them, grabbing one of Pete’s hands and lacing their fingers together. He kissed his forehead, squeezing the smaller boy’s palm gently.  
They both passed out then, snuggled up to each other warmly. They slept soundly close to one another. Petey had dreams about his and Jimmy’s busy night.  
When they woke up and went to school, Jimmy didn't let go of Pete’s hand the entire day, relishing in the closeness between them. The smaller boy couldn't keep his hands off of his new boyfriend either, always touching him in some way, whether it be holding onto Jimmy’s arm, pressing their knees together, or giving him quick kisses when no one was looking.  
He smiled frequently, happy to be near the other. He still felt nervous and jumpy due to his anxiety disorder, but, holding onto Jimmy, he knew he was going to be okay. He finally had someone who was trustworthy, someone he could give himself fully to.  
He let Jimmy break down his walls of defense more and more after each kiss and night of sex, finally letting himself shine like the jewel Jimmy saw he was when he first laid eyes on him.


End file.
